The Christmas Story Part One
by Curvuto
Summary: do you ppl not read my stories because i refuse to do disclaimers, i mean come on you think a college student owns db or dbz?
1. The prolog

First off Goku's house is much bigger than it is on tv. And it isn't so secluded. First he built it himself and he has a wood working shop out back ( he kinda got molded after my dad) and Bulma has her own house those houses are about 5 miles apart. Goku's kicthen, living room, and dining room are separate room, they aren't combined. (that's the way chi-chi wanted it built). He gets his money from tournaments, the budeki isn't the only one out their, its just the big daddy.  
  
Oh and wolf and omaha are two new characters i added. Goku adopted them when they were 4. Goku was just walking down some road and they thought he was a bad person and attacked him, he beat them but thought they were really good fighters so he invited them to his house. They told chi-chi and goku they had no parents and they were from the planet zorg, but didn't want to go back. So they adopted them. They are cheetans, a supreme warrior race. The abilty to change forms from the "human" form to their "cheetah" is about like the sayiens change. Trunks likes Wolf. I might be having some T/W stories later. Sorry but all the other ppl he was paired with just SUCKED! There said it anyway the next chapter is my Christmas Story part one and I'll expand it to see what happens during dinner, after dinner ( pass the tums) and when every body leaves. and instead of jsut goten, he's got a twin sister called kaori. She's a good fighter, so is morgan ( bra , i just didn't like the name bra)  
  
Oh and i almost forgot wolf and omaha are 18 and trunks is 17 but his birthday is in the same year as wolf and omaha and gohan is a year younger than them all. 


	2. Christmas Story Part One

It was a beautiful Christmas morning at the Vanderbuilt house. Bulma wasn't too happy about getting up. Vegeta got her something last year and it was really nice. A double row diamond anklet, and when she was balancing the checkbook she found out that it had cost over 8,000 dollars, which she thought that it was amazing that he'd actually spend that much money on her. But he probually wouldn't spend that much money on her, at one time, ever again. That's what depressed her.  
  
Vegeta came in there and she didn't know what he might do to try to wake her so she pretended she was asleep. He bent over and kissed on her cheek. She did her tried her best not to smile. He saw that she wasn't waking up and kissed her on the neck. She opened her eyes just enough to see a shape in front in her. "Vegeta" she said sleppliy, he tossed back the covers and gently picked her up and toted her down stairs. He set her down in his big navy blue recliner, and went to the kicthen and brought her breakfast. It consisted of 2 scrambled eggs, a piece of ham, 3 pieces of bacon and a cup of coffee, and it was all piping hot. Bulma's eyes widened as the food and coffee were set before her in amazement "Vegeta, what.....". He turned around and picked his little girl up and set her in his lap. She didn't say hey daddy or anything, she was interested in the Macy's Christmas Day parade and all the Ballons; Garfield, Dr.Suess, Snoppy and all the others plus some special Christmas ones.  
  
"Well, we're all here why don't we open presents" Bulma said. "Morgan I'm surprised that you haven't said anything by now" "Daddy said for me to wait till you came down" she smiling running towards the presents, Vegeta turned red he didn't want her to know he was waiting on her, Bulma looking at her husband smiling "Thank You Vegeta" he got up and went towards the tree. He picked up a small, long, skinny box out of the tree's branches and walked over to her and handed her the gift "Merry Christmas"he mumbled and she took it and said "Vegeta, you did a good job wrapping it" "I didn't wrap it, Trunks did" "Oh okay" she opened it up and in it lay a 18K silver triple row diamond choker type necklace. Her eyes widened and she gasped with disbelief. He gently took the necklace and said "Stand up" and he backed up to let her stand up and put the necklace on her, kissed her, and stood back "Well" she was too busy trying to see the necklace, "Bulma" "What" "It's not adjustable so is it too big, too little what" "No, no it's perfect, where's a mirror" she said in a quite tone of voice. She went past the tree, to the computer room and she saw a mirror in there. She stood there admiring herself deciding that she looked good in it. Good! What she thinking she looked great! She went back in, hugged Vegeta tightly and sat down. "Why are you so happy?" "I didn't expect you to get me anything this year" "Huh" "You got me that nice anklet last year I didn't expect you to get me anything" "Silly human" he mumbled but she heard it.  
  
At around noon, they all got dressed to go over to Chi-Chi's house. "Bulma's house, why are going over there?" "I told you" she said trying to get Morgan dressed, she wanted to stay home and play the new Playstation games she got. "Well take one with you I think Wolf has a Playstation" "No she doesn't, she has a Nintendo 64, Omaha has the Playstation, and Gohan has a Sega Dreamcast" Vegeta was amazed "Those children have that much!" "What about Sarah" Bulma inquired "Oh she has a Sega CD" she said grabbing one her games and her jacket and headed out her bedroom door "Bulma I thought Goku was poor" "no" Bulma replied "well, where dos it come from" "I'm pretty sure he fights in tournaments to get the money, what are you and goku capable of" "Yes that's righ... hey!" Bulma laughed and went down stairs. They all went over to Chi-Chi's house and when they got there Wolf and Omaha were arguing ---- again. This time it was over who got the last of the Oatmeal Cookies that Chi-Chi had made. They were really good and they were worth arguing over, well Goku solved that little squabble by eating it himself. All that had happened while Chi-Chi was greeting Bulma and the rest of her family. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked over there and laughed "Quit arguing children" Chi-Chi said. Wolf and Omaha stopped but Goku didn't. "Goku" "What" he said with that charming smile that Chi-Chi couldn't resist. "Hey Chi-Chi where some more cookies" "They're some more in the......." He had already seen them. "Oven" she finished. He opened the door and was about to get one when Chi-Chi popped his hand "No you can atleast wait till there done" he walked away clutching the hand that she had popped "That hurt" he said but she wasn't listening, her and Bulma were talking. "Hey Goku What'd you get Chi-Chi for Christmas" Vegeta asked him "A Diamond braclet and a pair of matching earings she has on, What about you Vegeta" "The necklace she has on" Goku looked at it, "Nice, I got Chi- Chi a necklace last year" *Baka* he thought.  
  
Chi-Chi greeted Tein Lunch and Yamcha at the door. "Hey Chi-Chi" Yamcha went over to Bulma "Hey Bulma how are you" "I'm fine, you" "That's a really nice necklaceyou have on" "Thank you" She said smiling. He looked over at everybody at the party, he noticed somebody that he didn't reconize "Bulma" "Yes" "Who's that over there" "Where?" "Over there by the stairs" "Oh that, that's just Vegeta" "What" "That's just Vegeta" "He certainly has changed" "Thanks to me". He was a long sleeve blue sweater type shirt with a white stripe around the middle(It looked like something the GAP sold) and some dark jeans with some adidas shoes. What threw off Yamcha is Vegeta's new hair cut. His hair was just like before it was just shorter. "Oh" "And with your new look I doubt he'll reconize you" "New look" "Yeah your hair cut, it looks alot better that way" Yamcha turned red "Thanks". Just them Morgan ran up to Bulma, she picked her up. "Who's this" he said smiling "This is Morgan, you remember her" "Yeah you were a little bity thing when i saw you last" "You remember yamacha don't you" "yes"  
  
While Bulma and Yamcha were talking Tein and Goku were having a converstation of their on "Who is that" "That's Vegeta" "Huh, he looks diferent" "Yeah he does, he acts diferently to" "You mean he doesn't act like a horse's ass" "No, not as much as he did in the past" "That's good maybe those children calmed him down a little". Chi-Chi was yelling at Wolf and Omaha for stealing ham "You two get out of my kitchen" They took the big piece of ham they stole and ran off. "Man, those two make me mad!" "Chill out Chi-Chi it's just ham, you how they act around ham" "They took the biggest piece" "So you don't expect them to take the smallest do you" Vegeta said. "I didn't ask for your comment" "You didn't have to" "Calm down children" Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Vegeta looked at her. "What" Chi- Chi replied. Bulma laughed. Vegeta tried to stay mad at her but lately he hasn't been able to be nothing but nice to her. It's like something has come over him that he can't explain or control. "Vegeta" "What" she was standing in front of him "I called you twice, what's the matter" "Nothing". "everybody go wash your hands for dinner" Chi-Chi yelled. Everybody but Chi-Chi and Bulma went upstairs and they started moving all the food to the dining room When everybody finally got hands washed, they went to the dining room. A long table was covered in food: Candied Yams, Sugared-Cured Ham, Dressing (All kinds), and lots of other mouth-watering food. they all sat down, said the blessing and started eating. 


End file.
